For You
by Jander Panell
Summary: I'll do this for you, for only you." Demyx loved hearing those words, even though he knew they were never meant for his ears. Onesided Demyx/Zexion


_For You_

Pairings: Onesided Demyx/Zexion, and another pairing

Summary: "I'll do this for you, for only you." Demyx loved hearing those words, even though he knew they were never meant for his ears.

Warnings: Yaoi, voyeurism, weirdness, (would be) Seme!Demyx, some level of OOCness, and did I mention _weirdness?_

Notes: Since I was feeling like a hypocrite for writing several AkuZeku stories after claiming to primarily be a Zemyx fan, I decided to make up for it by writing a Zemyx story. Unfortunately, it didn't really turn out to be a Zemyx story. And what's stranger is that I _thought _I shipped Zemyx because it's my sweet/fluffy pairing (while AkuZeku is my creepy/weird/sadism/just plain weird pairing)...but you'd be hard-pressed to call _this _convoluted mess "sweet/fluffy".

Plus. It's not really Zemyx.

* * *

"_For you. I'll do this for you, for only you."_

Zexion, illuminated by the silvery moonlight, a graceful lithe form, one gloved hand gently toying with the zipper of his coat, the other hand extended, beckoning to his observer in the shadows. His movements smooth and confidently assured, face hidden, but the faintest ghost of a satisfied little smirk occasionally visible when he turned slightly in his observer's direction.

_"Only you. I'll do this for no one else, just you."_

Demyx, watching hidden safely in the shadows, watching Zexion's fingers wrap tightly around the coat zipper, and slowly pull it down, ever so slightly, exposing a thin line of alabaster pale skin, but then, as quickly as he had made that gesture, he pulled the zipper up again, hiding the brief, but oh so tantalizing, flash of flesh that he had exposed. He repeated this again, pulling the zipper lower each time, but always, always yanking it back up before Demyx could get a good view, smirking quietly to himself all the time.

Zexion, his gestures smooth and graceful, illuminated by the pale light of the moon, sensually twisting his lithe body, putting on this one-man strip show in the silent dead of the night with only the shining moon as witness...and Demyx, Demyx hunched against the wall, hidden by the shadows, watching wide-eyed, as Zexion spoke, his voice quiet, his tone beautifully low, his words achingly seductive.

_"This is for you. This is for only you. No one else. Only you can see this. You're the only one."_

An explosion of different feelings, tangled thoughts and emotions and desires, burst in Demyx's head. Hatred and irritation towards Zexion, stupid teasing Zexion, playing with that zipper but never _doing _anything with it. A burning aching longing, a deep desire incited by Zexion's smooth motions, by Zexion's entrancingly seductive voice, by Zexion's words. _"For you, for you, only you..." _Zexion had always been a master with words, and nothing more than this proved it. Thos words, barely above a whisper, inviting, pleading. _"I'll do this for no one but you." _Those words, so magically spoken, were the source of most of that blazing fire coursing through Demyx's frame, affecting him far more than just Zexion's teasing with the zipper and his smooth and graceful motions. Zexion didn't need to strip to turn Demyx into a pile of raging lust. All he needed to do was speak, and his words would be more than enough to send Demyx over the edge.

Not that Demyx ever minded Zexion stripping, of course.

But Zexion wasn't anywhere near stripping now. He was coming closer, true, coat swishing around him, obscuring yet enhancing his beautiful figure. The one hand had still not divorced itself from the zipper, and the other hand moved to his hair, running slowly through the silvery-blue-purple locks, playing gently, almost teasingly, with a few fine strands. The fingers tightened around the coat zipper, and then, in one swift motion, pulled the zipper down farther than it had ever gone before, revealing the pale, smooth, and inviting flesh of Zexion's bare torso to the entire world.

An unbearable mixture of both hot and cold sensations arrested Demyx that moment. A blazing heat burned in his groin, and cold shivers ran down his spine as he watched Zexion ever so slowly approached the shadows were Demyx was hidden, coat completely open. Zexion seemed to recognize the uselessness of the garment now, and with a careless motion, pulled it aside, tossing it without a backwards glance behind him, in a billow of black leather.

If Demyx had had a heart, he suspected it would be pounding madly by now. But even though he didn't have one, he knew he was excited by other factors--the shivers arresting his spine, the blaze in his stomach and groin, the cold sweat that had gathered on the back of his neck. He flattened himself for the wall, waiting for Zexion's excruciatingly slow approach, his entire soul burning in anticipation--but a small amount of sad regret and disappointment as well.

The moonlight shone down on Zexion, lighting his hair ablaze, causing his pale form, without the coat, to seem small and strangely vulnerable. A gentle night breeze began to blow, playing with a few strands of Zexion's delicate hair. The smirk was gone, replaced by a genuine, gentle, almost eager smile, but his one visible blue eye was not fixed on Demyx, slouched behind the wall, but on something else, somewhere else, deeper into the shadows.

The pause lasted for only a second, but then Zexion moved on, sweeping without a glance past Demyx, Demyx burning in rage and disappointment and unsastisfied lust behind the wall, headed towards the _other _observer hidden in the shadows.

_"This is for you, and you only...Axel."_

_Finis_

* * *

Twist ending, but then again...who didn't see that coming a mile away? One of these days, I'll write an _actual _Zemyx story, not just Demyx being a voyeur on Stripper!Zexion. 

Until then, enjoy this mass of weirdness, and send a review or two my way.


End file.
